footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2016 Scottish Cup Final
The 2016 Scottish Cup Final was the 131st final of the Scottish Cup and the final of the 2015–16 Scottish Cup, the most prestigious knockout football competition in Scotland. The match will take place at Hampden Park on 21 May 2015 and will be contested by Scottish Championship teams Rangers and Hibernian. It is the first final to be contested by two teams from outside the top tier of the Scottish football league system. The winners will enter the Second Qualifying Round of the 2016–17 UEFA Europa League. Route to the final Hibernian Hibernian started the Scottish Cup in the fourth round as one of the top four placed teams in the 2014-15 Scottish Championship. They were drawn away at fellow Championship team Raith Rovers. At Stark's Park, Hibernian won 2–0 with goals from Darren McGregor and Dominique Malonga. In the fifth round, they were drawn away against their Edinburgh derby rivals and Premiership club, Heart of Midlothian. Following a 2–2 draw at Tynecastle Stadium, Hibernian won the replay at their Easter Road 1–0 via a Jason Cummings goal. In the quarter finals they were drawn at home against the Scottish Cup holders, Premiership side Inverness Caledonian Thistle. Following a 1–1 draw, Hibernian won the replay at Caledonian Stadium 2–1 due to two goals from Anthony Stokes. In the semi-final at neutral Hampden Park, they were drawn against Premiership Dundee United and progressed to the final after winning 4–2 in a penalty shoot out. Rangers Rangers also started the Scottish Cup in the fourth round as one of the top four placed teams in the previous years Scottish Championship. In the fourth round they were drawn against Scottish League One team Cowdenbeath at home. At their Ibrox Stadium, Rangers won 5–1 with goals from Lee Wallace, Barrie McKay and a hat-trick from Martyn Waghorn. In the next round they were drawn with Premiership team Kilmarnock. After a 0–0 draw at Ibrox Stadium, Rangers won 2–1 in the replay at Rugby Park with goals from Waghorn and Nicky Clark. In the quarter finals, Rangers were drawn at home against Premiership Dundee, which they won 4–0 with goals from Harry Forrester, Jason Holt, Andy Halliday and Wallace. In the semi-finals, Rangers were drawn against their Old Firm rivals Celtic in only their second derby since 2012. Rangers progressed to the final winning 5–4 on penalties. Rangers entered the final as Scottish Championship league champions and Scottish Challenge Cup winners. Pre-match This is Hibernian's 14th appearance in the Scottish Cup Final, having previously won two Scottish Cups (in 1887 and 1902) and lost in ten finals since their last victory. The 2016 final marked their third appearance in the final in the space of five years, having lost to Hearts in 2012 and Celtic in 2013. Rangers are due to appear in their 52nd final, having won the competition 33 times. Their most recent appearance and victory was in 2009, when they defeated Falkirk 1–0. This is the first meeting of the clubs in the Scottish Cup since 2008, when Rangers won 1–0 at Ibrox in a replay after a goalless draw at Easter Road. The clubs have previously met in one Scottish Cup Final, in 1979. Rangers won the cup that year by winning a second replay by 3–2, after the first two matches both finished goalless. Match Details Halliday |goals2 = Stokes Gray |stadium = Hampden Park, Glasgow |attendance = 50,701 |referee = Steven McLean }} Match rules * 90 minutes * 30 minutes of extra time if necessary * Penalty shoot-out if scores still level * Seven named substitutes * Maximum of three substitutions Category:Scottish Cup Finals